In order to safely and effectively provide electrical stimulation to the left side of a heart, medical electrical leads have been designed for implantation within the coronary venous vasculature. Some of the challenges associated with implanting a lead within a coronary vein include the navigation of one or more electrodes of the lead to particular implant sites and, upon reaching the desired site(s), fixation of the lead to maintain stable stimulation and/or sensing via the electrode(s) thereof. A variety of lead body designs have been proposed to address these challenges, but there is still a need for lead body designs that can further facilitate the positioning of one or more lead electrodes in good electrical contact with surrounding tissue at a variety of sites within the coronary venous vasculature across a population of patients.